cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Vernon
John Vernon (1932 - 2005) Film Deaths: *''Point Blank ''(1967) [Mal Reese]: Falls off of the hotel balcony while trying to get away from Lee Marvin; his body is shown lying in the street below afterwards. (Nudity alert: Rear) *''Fear is the Key ''(1972) [Vyland]: Shot in the chest by Ben Kingsley in a submersible, after John attacks Ben in a panic after Barry Newman cuts off the oxygen in the submersible. *''Charley Varrick'' (Kill Charley Varrick) (1973) '[''Maynard Boyle]: Deliberately hit with a car by Joe Don Baker in a junkyard, after Walter Matthau puts on an act to make it look like John was his accomplice. *The Black Windmill (1974)' ''McKee: Machine gunned to death by Michael Caine *''Chained Heat ''(1983) [Warden Bacman]: Drowned in his jacuzzi by Kendal Kaldwell, while Sharon Hughes looks on in horror. *''Curtains ''(1983) [Jonathan Stryker]: Shot to death, along with Linda Thorson, by Samantha Eggar; John and Linda then fall through the window. (Thanks to Eric) *''Border Heat'' (Deadly Stranger) (1988) [Mr. Mitchell]: Shot in the head by the mortally-wounded Darlanne Fluegel, just as John is about to shoot Michael J. Moore. *''I'm Gonna Git You Sucka ''(1988) [Mr. Big]: Shot to death by Antonio Fargas in the warehouse. (Thanks to Robert) *''Killer Klowns from Outer Space ''(1988) [Officer Curtis Mooney]: Head slammed against the bars of the cell by one of the alien clowns; his body is seen again later on when John Allen Nelson walks in and sees one of the alien clowns using it as a ventriloquest dummy. (Thanks to Robert, John, and Kyle) TV Deaths: *''Hawkeye And The Last Of The Mohicans: Franklin Story S1 E3'' (1957) [Red Lyman]: Shot through the window of a log cabin by Lon Chaney Jr as he is about the bludgeon the tied up John Hart. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hawkeye And The Last Of The Mohicans: The Reckoning'' (1957) [Eliwasset]: Stabbed in the chest by Michael Julian. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hawkeye And The Last Of The Mohicans: Revenge'' (1957) [Shawnee Chief Nangus]: Stabbed in the chest by warmonger brave Powys Thomas who use the knife of soldier Rodney Bunker. (Thanks to Brian) *'[[wikipedia:Tarzan (1966 TV series) |''Tarzan: Rendezous for Revenge (1968)]]' [''Dan Burton]: Falls off a cliff in a wheelchair during a fight with Ron Ely. *''Mission: Impossible: The Falcon: Part 3'' (1970) [General Ramon Sabattini]: Dies of severe injuries from an explosion, after discovering Joseph Reale had escaped. *''Mannix: To Kill a Memory'' (1972) [John Thompson]: Shot in the back by Mike Connors when he tries to escape. *''The Questor Tapes'' (1974; TV film) [Geoffrey Darro]: Killed when a nuclear bomb explodes aboard his airplane. *''Tales from the Crypt: Seance'' (1992) [Mr. Chalmers]: Crushed to death by an elevator when it descends after he falls down the shaft; he appears as a ghost afterwards when Cathy Moriarty inadvertantly summons him for real during a con-game seance. Notable Connections: * Father of Kate Vernon Vernon, John Vernon, John Vernon, John Vernon, John Vernon, John Vernon, John Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Arthritis victims Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Korean War veteran Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Duckman cast members Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Surgery Victims Category:People of Polish descent Category:Polish-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Atheist Category:National Lampoon Cast Members Category:Died during production